


"I can shoot silver beams of light from my eyes!"

by Sylphvine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Apparently Ruby knows about silver eyes, Everybody loves Ruby Rose, Fluff and Humor, Laser Beams of Grimm Destruction, Multi, mounty oum give ruby a fucking nerf, shitposting, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphvine/pseuds/Sylphvine
Summary: "You have... silver eyes."He noted.Ozpin, current Headmaster of Beacon and the strongest hunter in Vale (though not necessarily the best) had known Ruby Rose was the daughter of Summer the moment he saw those telltale, mythical eyes.It was almost like..."Yeah! They shoot laser beams of destruction upon Grimm too!"Wait, what?shitposting & fluff, whoo(No real plot, just fluffs, humors, etcetera. Mini-plots for certain chapters, but not through the whole fandom.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> yeet

"You have... silver eyes."  
He noted.

Ozpin, current Headmaster of Beacon and the strongest hunter in Vale (though not necessarily the best) had known Ruby Rose was the daughter of Summer the moment he saw those telltale, mythical eyes.  
It was almost like...  
"Yeah! They shoot laser beams of destruction upon Grimm too!"

Wait, what?

* * *

 

_In the Emerald Forest..._

A red-cloaked girl could be seen, twirling her scythe around laughing maniacally as second interval flashes of light beamed from her eyes, not stunning nearby Grimm, but quite literally frying them.

Apparently a neighbor near her agreed with her tactics (the maniacal laughing part, mind you) as they pulled out a grenade launcher, spamming that shit like someone made fun of sloths.

Weiss could only stare at this shitfest of a show, where the Grimm attempted to run away until this huge ass nevermore showed up right above Rub--

Wait, what?

Okay, recorrection. Weiss could only stare at this shitfest of a show, where the huge ass nevermore was now only  **a few feathers** in the air.

The Ice Queen suddenly felt like taking this Ruby Rose over Pyrrha Nikos anyday.

* * *

 

"Team RWBY... led by Ruby Rose."

Weiss stood in shock.

_'What? Sure, the dolt has a strong individual combat level, but the capacity to lead should be given to me-!?'_

Yes, that small "-!?" at the end of her dialogue was prejudiced by the fact that one Ruby Rose was now staring up at her, knees bent a bit to look shorter and further enhance those puppy eyes she was giving Weiss.

Resident Atlas could only say one thing.

"Marry me."

_'Wait, what?'_

* * *

 

"Yang! Calm down!"

A soft tug was the Rose's reply. The blonde brawler didn't want to potentially hurt Ruby, but she wouldn't let go.

"We need Weiss to be alive for our team, Yang!"

Oh yes, my dear readers, you heard Ruby Rose right.

You see, "Marry me" was what Weiss said, but she forgot to lower her voice.

Apparently it was enough for Yang to hear that tadbit.

Where was Weiss, one might add?

Perhaps she could be in Vale literally right now, taking a Bullhead to the best jewelry store in order to buy some diamonds.

For personal reasons.

Perhaps.

"Rubes, I love you but you need to let me go so I can  **pummel Ice Queen!** "

What she got was another daily blast of not just the Rose's infamous puppy eyes, but never-known puppy face as well.

Yang slept peacefully that night.

* * *

 

"B-Blake! I can't believe you..."

Our favorite (cat)girl ninja stood in shock, her eyes focused on the object in Ruby's hand.

No! She couldn't believe herself either. Why had she left that one  _accursed_ book right ontop of her mattress, for the world to see her shenanigans?!?

"What is this, Blakey!"

Ruby shoved the object in front of her face, nearly smacking her nose.

Yes, it was  _that_.

Ninjas of Love -- volume SIX!

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD THE SIXTH VOLUME!"

Wut.

She stood in shock, not that Ruby would see that seeing as she was awing (that a word?) over the book, looking at the edges.

"And it's a limited edition -- with the author's signature as well!"

Okay, Blake was honestly a bit confused now.

"You read this series too?"

An enthusiastic nod was Ruby's reply to the question.

"...Does Yang know about this?"

There was no nod that time.

* * *

 

Nora Valkyrie was very bummed.

Renny  _wouldn't_ just wake up!

(And who's fault is that, Ms. "LET'S BENCHPRESS TWO TABLES FOR A WHOLE HOUR!" Valkyrie?)

Tehe.

BUT, most importantly, there was no  **pancakes** being served as breakfast!

BLASPHEMY!

She had yelled that last part out loud, earning her funny looks from some of the other freshman by her table.

"Join me, camaraderie! Together, we shall form the Pancaik Revolutionaire!" (Yes, I spelled pancake that way. fiteme)

A Ruby Rose had appeared, with a random musket in her right hand -- her left extended towards The Valkyrie Who Cried Blasphemy.

A mighty grin formed it's way on Nora's face.

She took the hand...

...only to find a plate of pancakes given to her.

"I can bake too, you know?"

Little did our rose know, the Valkyrie decided to dedicate her pancake favor to Ruby Rose -- second to Renny, of course.

* * *

 

_Literally 5 Minutes Later_

"Please, stop!"

Ah, yes, the cafeteria is never peaceful.

"See? I told you they were real!"

Three other guffaws was his reply, the rest of team CRDL joining in.

But then, your boy Cardin gets dropkicked in the face courtesy of one Ruby Rose, who was  _not_ looking happy right now.

The cafeteria went silent, the minimal noise being Ruby's shoes clacking on the floor after the kick.

"Ge-" A cough. "Get her!"

Team _RDL complied, deciding to brawl against the little rose.

But our little rose has thorns.

Russel got a metal tray in the face.

Dove got a watermelon in the nuts, whoo.

Sky (Lark) didn't even get to do anything as the Rose roundhouse kicked him, downwards -- facefirst towards an unoccupied metal seat, which, yes, would  **absolutely fucking hurt** , aura or not.

Velvet was terrified of this newcomer, even if she was as short as two skateboards, she had seen the whole thing up close.

Before she could do anything, a small smooch on her cheek interrupted her line of thought, looking down at one Ruby Rose.

"Shh. Don't tell Goodwitch about this."

The rosebud winked at Velvet.

Velvet fainted.

* * *

 

"Gahaha! She kissed you on the cheek?!"

The little rabbit could only stuff her face into her hands, her only reply to Coco's boisterous laughter.

"Still though. You could've told us about those four, you know? If it was me..."

Coco gripped her briefcase a  _bit_ too hard.

"Uh, no. I'd prefer them to actually live..."

"The little rabbit is right, Coco."

Yatsuhashi spoke up, his hands held together, sitting on one of the beds.

"See? Atleast Yatsu sees reaso--"

"As long as you let them live, it's fine."

Oh Oum, why was Velvet's teammates such worrywarts?

"I can leave Velvet in good hands of her new girlfriend, am I right?"

Yes, yes Coc-

"NO, NO, COCO!"

More laughter ensued.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Somewhere, Ruby sneezed.


	2. Lady Casanova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally forgot this existed, kms.
> 
> Here's another chapter.

A affectionate pat was laid upon the rose, the hand belonging to one in snow white.

"Uh, Weiss?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"...What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm giving attention to my beloved."

"Yes, I can see that besides the part about the beloved."

"Why, it is quite simple. I have proposed to you before, have I not?"

"I didn't say yes. Also, can I remove my head from your lap already? My right ear kinda hurts."

"You didn't say no either, sweetie. Also, I know your Aura is active."

A pause, the one in white pushing the rose's head back down-- gently, due to the other attempting to get up.

"Yes, well, an unknown answer doesn't let it so you call me so dearly. We're not in a relationship, y'know?"

"But it's not a clear no, so it is safe to assume I still have a chance with you, right?"

"Uh, wait... how 'bout Jaune? He seems to like yo--"

**"Do you love him?"**

"No ma'am."

A pause.

"Good."

The one in white continued brushing her fingers in the rose's hair, happily humming along as if nothing happened.

Despite her wide range of Grimm exterminating arsenal, despite having literal eyes of lasers, and despite the fact she knew she outclassed Weiss in combat due to firsthand experience, Ruby Rose found herself whimpering silently.

* * *

Somewhere, Jaune felt like the Two Brothers themselves pitied him somehow.

That moment of contemplating left him wide open to Pyrrha's shielded backhand.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

 

"Blake, I swear to Oum if you don't stop nuzzling me like a certain object that vibrates, I will burn your porn collection of Ninjas of Love."

A gasp, as if someone was told their bank account of 10 million Lien just got robbed and the suspect was unknown.

"You wouldn't."

"I will."

"I can't help it, okay? You're just so- so snuggable and adorable!"

"Yes, I'm sure I'd also be content to let you hug me if you weren't staring at my thighs."

Blake choked.

* * *

 

Yang felt like another rival was in the making.

* * *

 

"I- I am  _not_. I don't know what you mean Ruby."

"So the last 10 minutes of you staring at my legs is supposed to mean nothing, Blake?"

"I was only checking out your stockings."

"...For 10 minutes?"

She had no response, instantly pulling out a book and acting like the conversation hadn't happened.

* * *

 

"Yang! I can't reach it!

The buxom blonde felt bliss, as if a wholesome energy in a freight train ran full speed at her.

"Yaaang!"

Currently, she was watching her leader reaching for a book just a inch away from the rose's grasp, her constant hopping doing nothing to help her get the object.

It was taunting her, she knew it was! It was just dangling slightly out of the unnecessarily high shelf it was placed on, as if it knew the rose was trying to get it but refused to be grasped.

Sighing in sadness due to the fact that Yang would have to end the show, she walked over and grabbed the book for her.

She gave it to Ruby, finished with the mental recording her brain had consumed over the past few years, lamenting the fact she left her scroll in the dorm room.

"Thanks!" the little rose exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the blonde, hugging her.

Yang replicated the gesture, but then thought:

"Couldn't you use Aura to jump higher?"

Ruby facebooked.


	3. Adolescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven did not want to be here right now.
> 
> A baby Ruby Rose was a cute nightmare.

She didn't know how it came to this.

Maybe it was when she told Summer she was free for the day, that her schedule was clear and her daily fights in the practice arena already done for the day.

Maybe it was when her comrades slowly abandoned her to the bane of her existence.

Maybe it was when she was about to join them too and run away, she found Sum staring at her with those  _dreaded puppy eyes oh Oum._

_She, Raven Branwen, tribe bandit leader had been made into a babysitter._

"Ruby, drop the cookie."

And Raven Branwen had a child, oh yes, but she wasn't normal and didn't have that spark of talent Summer somehow had when she had her own.

 (It was good reason Summer also took care of Yang before she got pregnant with Ruby.)

Summer, Tai and the obnoxious drunk had decided to go to a Huntsman meeting with the Wizard of Oz(pin), though it was less a meeting and more of a party with other peers.

Raven elected to stay- she had gotten bored with all the things Oz had put up, she preferred being alone with her team or hunting to pass time, unexpectedly, but she wasn't a machine or a sword. She needed some rest too.

(A certain 3rd rate redhead magus sneezed, almost dropping the plate of food in his hand.)

"Ruby. I said; drop the cookie."

The little toddler, nearing 5 years old with the cookie halfway in her mouth, her upturned silver  _cute eyes_ had stared at Raven, took the cookie back out of her mouth,

 _and had the audacity to blow a raspberry at her,_ and restarted her motion of putting the cookie back in her mouth.

Raven's eye twitched, herself cringing at the semi unnecessary twitch her body reacted with.

"If you eat that cookie, I'll take the rest of the jar away."

She could literally hear the little one's neck snap, looking straight at her once again.

She saw her eyes scrunched up, as if-

_Oh no._

Raven Branwen hadn't gotten any sleep that night, and neither did the mile away neighbors.

Yang certainly did, though.

* * *

 

Summer had come back to a very happy baby with cookie crumbs on her mouth and a bag eyed Raven, who told her she wasn't babysitting again.


End file.
